oakpodcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Transmission 5
Transcript Date/Universe May 14. No indications of an alternate universe. Plot Synopsis Holly checks back in with Oak after a long absence. She mentions she doesn't know when her transmissions will go live to the public, as they now have to be approved by the government. Holly is tender at first, but then she laments Oak for breaking a promise not to try to kill "him" (presumably Willard), becoming agitated at the idea of Oak being executed for treason. She explains that's the reason why it's been nearly a month since she released a transmission—every time she tries, she gets so upset she forgets how to speak. After a break to compose herself, Holly clarifies that yes, she did know (or at least suspect) that she was being monitored in the field. She chose not to do anything about it, realizing that it would make her enemies angrier or her allies inaccessible. She also couldn't afford a new phone line on her own, and she feels like her phone is her lifeline. Holly states that the "deadline" passed the week before. She was "distraught" over her inability to do what she needed to do in time, but then a few days before Willard called her, she realized that she didn't have to kill herself with stress trying to "fix someone else's massive fuckup." She says that she's locked into her mission now, barring an act of God or the military. Although she says she knows what the right thing to do is, she also says she probably won't do it. She also berates Oak for never asking what she thought on the topic, but is quickly calmed by remembering the conversation they had just before parting, where Oak apparently told Holly not to throw away her shot (a Hamilton reference). Holly thinks she can complete the mission alone if she has to, but she wants to make sure Oak is making every effort to get back to her. Apparently Oak kept saying, "Okay, but if I go missing, you hide like your life depends on it. Don't let them get their hands on you." Holly thinks Oak is just being paranoid, but she also wonders what she isn't being told. The field assessment is going better, now that Holly has context for what's going on and what she's supposed to be doing. She can't talk about it much because Willard told her not to talk about "anything classified," but she says it's going well. She could end it any time she wanted, and she wonders if that's best, but she doesn't want to because she's close to being done with it forever and doesn't want to start over next year. She thinks she'll be done before Oak is, and asks where Oak wants to move since she doesn't want to go back to Ottawa. She proposes that they move to Scandinavia, or just anywhere that's not Alabama. Holly says she's been receiving gift cards to places like Starbucks, Panera, and grocery stores. Although they're anonymous, the funny messages clue her in to them being from Oak. She appreciates the funds, but she needs money for a shelter because the heat is making her sick. Also, she refuses to drink decaf. She's been listening to Greater Boston, which reminds her of her and Oak's college days. Oak used to drive, while Holly navigated. She laments that she can't watch Sense8 season 2, but she can't get into her old Netflix account. The Preds game is about to start, so she abruptly says she has to go. She reiterates that the heat is hard for her to handle, and then pleads with Oak to be safe and make it back to her in one piece. Inventory Previous * Prescription eyeglasses * The clothes she fell asleep in (blouse and skirt suit) * Some dress shoes * A smartphone and its charger. * A worn-out backpack * Several plastic grocery bags * A few extra pieces of clothing * Some toiletries * A pair of earbuds * A large piece of unpolished quartz and a smaller piece of pyrite * Baby wipes * Makeup * Tweezers * Holiday Inn towel * A Chromebook in "fair" condition * $12 USD * A cat Current N/A; Holly doesn't feel like going into her inventory this transmission. Donations Anouk: shelter fees Nico: laundry Julia: a better fitting bra Morse Rendezvous by Sept 9 / Rose? River? Opal? Category:Episodes